


Coming home for Christmas

by orphan_account



Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [20]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the events of wedding of River Song there were two years the Doctor didn't turn up for Christmas dinner with the Ponds on the second year although they set a place for the Doctor they had visitors, five to be exact only one of them arrived with no warning.
Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Coming home for Christmas

After helping prevent Armageddon, looking after Missy, dealing with Cybermen by a black hole and dealing with two Doctors who were refusing to regenerate, oh and her dad becoming her mum - and despite the waiting around - Jenny was, understandably, in dire need of a break, Christmas, that sounded good especially with family.

She walks up to the blue door, nervous. She knocks and Amy answers the door yelling that if she was another carol singer Amy would shoot her with her water pistol, "I would rather you didn't after what I've been through recently," Jenny says smiling at her step-nan.

"Rory!" Amy calls, "come here."

When Rory arrives Jenny asks to stay and her step-grandparents tell her they are more than happy for her to stay but they have Rory's family as guests so they have to act like she's a childhood friend, no mentioning time travel, space travel or aliens. Jenny agrees and asks to bake the pudding, they agree so Jenny skips the living room and goes straight to the kitchen for a moment with her thoughts before she gets introduced to Rory's family.

After about five minutes Rory joins his step-granddaughter in the kitchen and says that they have explained to his family that she is one of their childhood friends and she came to surprise the Ponds. They also told the guests that her name was Jenny and that Rory would tell her their names before they got to the living room.

"So," said Rory, "there's my cousin, Rhys Williams, his wife, Gwen Cooper, and her two teammates from wherever she works in the government, Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones, they're in a relationship too, ready to meet them?"

Rather than respond Jenny begins laughing and almost runs to the living room where she jumps onto a sofa, buries her face and starts cackling. Rory walks in behind her and Amy gives him a 'what the hell did you do' look to which he shrugged.

Meanwhile Jenny is cackling but also repeating quietly, "Normal, act normal," between breaths.

It takes three awkward minutes for Jenny to compose herself. Then she turns to the others and, whilst revelling in the Torchwood team's shocked expressions, says, "step-nan, step-pop this is my uncle Jack, I told you about him. Pretending to be normal is unnecessary."

"You're her step-grandparents?" Jack asks, "How exactly?"

"We had a best friend who I named our daughter after but she was our daughter who then married the Doctor," Amy says, completely serious.

"Oh, I have these," Jenny says showing two pictures to her step-grandparents, "can you give these to a post-Darillium version of my step-mum?"

"Course," Amy takes the photos, "are they the next two then?"

"Yep," Jenny says, "I'll show my set to these four too," and gets out a set of 15 pictures with numbers on from 1 to 13, a 10.5 and a W were the other two. 10 & 10.5 appear to be the same person, "This is my dad, I just saw him regenerate into the one labelled 13, dad is now mum."

This manages to silence the four of them for a good minute or two.

Afterwards the big family had dinner and played games and did presents and just spent time as a family with no invasions right then and it really helped Jenny have time to process everything that had happened.


End file.
